


Pets

by MissCactus



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Author : dragonshot, F/M, Family, Translation, dogs gettint in places they shouldn't
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Rogue trouve Plue dans un endroit où il ne devrait vraiment pas être.





	Pets

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022148) by [dragonshost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost). 



« Tu peux m'apporter un verre d'eau pendant que tu es à la cuisine ? Ton chat dort sur moi et je ne veux pas le déranger. »

Rogue sourit à la demande de sa petite amie. Effectivement, Frosch s'était endormi étalé sur le ventre de Lucy et la main de la blonde était sur le dos de l'Exceed. Le petit chat en costume bavait un peu, mais heureusement il ne faisait pas ses griffes dans son sommeil cette fois-ci, même si le ventre de Lucy avait encore les marques de la dernière fois. « Bien sûr. » Répondit Rogue, considérant que ce n'était pas dérangeant. « Avec des glaçons ? »

« Oui s'il te plaît. » Sourit-elle, grattant une oreille de Frosch.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Rogue se dirigea vers le placard où les verres se trouvaient. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il se figea.

Au lieu de simples verres et tasses, Rogue se trouva face à une petite boule de poils blancs tremblante. Elle leva une patte vers lui. « Pun-pun. »

Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre comment Plue avait réussi cet exploit. Le placard était bien plus haut que ce qu'il pouvait atteindre. « … Tu as besoin d'aide pour descendre, Plue ? » Demanda-t-il doucement. Aussitôt que l'esprit eut acquiescé, toujours tremblant, il le fit sortir délicatement. Depuis le temps, il ne posait plus de questions sur les habitudes étranges des esprits célestes de sa petite amie. Rogue les acceptait juste.

Une fois que Plue fut au sol, Rogue lui tapota gentiment la tête. Il était trop mignon pour qu'il se retienne. Puis il retourna à sa tâche initiale pendant que Plue trottinait vers sa propriétaire.

« Oh, Plue ! » Entendit-il Lucy s'exclamer. « Où est-ce que tu étais passé ? Je me demandais pourquoi je ne t'avais pas vu depuis un moment. »

Rogue retint un rire au marmonnement de l'esprit comme réponse.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : havingsomefunhere & miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
